1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bag or pouch having a novel closure, a novel intermediate product used for the closure, and to methods for making the plastic bag and the intermediate product. More particularly, the invention relates to a pouch machine for making open-ended plastic pouches including an improvement for sealing a novel reusable closure in the open end of the pouch.
2. Prior Art
Pouch making machines and methods are known for making open mouth plastic bags or pouches. Fitting a plastic bag or pouch with a reusable fastener is also known. However, there still exists a need for an open mouth plastic pouch having a closure that comprises advantages over known bag closures.